1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of a manifold reactor constituting an engine exhaust cleansing apparatus for an automobile and other internal combustion engine-driven vehicles and, more specifically, relates to the construction of such a manifold reactor of a triple construction system comprising an inner shell or baffle, an intermediate shell and an outer shell, whereby the inner shell and the intermediate shell are so designed as to be capable of being subjected to expansion and contraction freely enough in any direction, in relation to the outer shell, by means of a suspension bolt that fixes the inner shell and the intermediate shell in place specifically selected as the center thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a manifold reactor is an apparatus of such a category as is provided with a lagging reaction chamber for removing HC and CO contained in an exhaust gas emitted from an internal combustion engine by the application of high-temperature oxidative reaction that results from making use of heat energy held in the exhaust gas itself, and is usually fitted in place in lieu of an exhaust manifold for the purpose of retaining high temperature, thus being termed a manifold reactor, And, usually a double construction system or a triple construction system is adopted for the purpose of elevating the performance of the said high-temperature oxidative reaction; besides, suitable heat insulating material is incorporated therein for the purpose of constituting a heat barrier and a heat shield. It the case of the manifold reactor, the inner body of the shell thereof coming in contact with a high-temperature gas is subjected to expansion and contraction by virtue of heat. It is desirable for a manifold reactor of the triple construction system, for instance, that the inner shell and the intermediate shell thereof have such a construction that is well capable of being subjected to expansion and contraction by heat in any direction freely enough in the relation thereof to the outer shell thereof, in terms of being kept free from deformation by thermal strain; however, none have thus far proved to be satisfactory enough to meet the said requirement.